Catastrophic
by colorfuluniverse
Summary: "Catastrophe I am Hawkmoth and I have heard your cries of help."Marinette froze knowing what was about to happen. 'Hawkmoth' Marinette's mind whispered in her mind coldly. What happens when the day comes that Marinette's heart and soul shatter. What happens when her worst enemy comes into the picture? What then? Catastrophe. (Akumatized Marinette.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I am really happy that I finally finished the third chapter to this story.**

 **I wrote this while hearing Control by Halsey so yeah that song was used for inspiration. ^.^**

 **So I'm kinda nervous I mean I should really just focus in one story but here I am what even is my life?*sighs***

 **There may be spelling errors!**

 **Short but sweet! [Nothing sweet about this chapter *smirks* :)]**

 **Me: *sighs excitedly* Are you ready cause I am!**

 **Me: *sits on bed with popcorn***

 **Me: Let the reading begin! *jumps up and down with excitement***

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Poison Placed In My Head

How do you take away that feeling that sends poison into your heart. That makes you feel like a thousand bees stung you right in the heart.

Today is the day that clumsy,shy,kind,plain,boring Marinette died.

Today is the day that Marinette changed,Marinette's tears fell down her face.

But that was four days ago,four days since she broke.

 _How did it come to this_ Marinette thought as tears dripped from her eyes. Tikki was worried for Marinette looking at her curl into a ball crying silently to herself.

 _I hope that Marinette stays positive because if she doesn't then..._ Tikki not even wanting to finish that thought.

It's been days that Marinette been this way Tikki looked around the room the pictures of Adrien torn and the new dress Marinette's been working for weeks torn into pieces the beautiful fabric scattered around the ground.

Tikki sighed as she watched her chosen tear herself every minute. Marinette still remembered what happened a few days ago. It has been exactly four days in those four days Marinette grew negative and Tikki grew more worried.

Tikki tried hard to cheer Marinette up but it was no use nothing could cheer up Marinette. Marinette's heart was shatter and Tikki was sensing Marinette emotions grew more and more negative. Finally Tikki tried one more time to encourage Marinette to go to school.

Every time Marinette's parents tried to talking her into going to school Marinette would always say she's to sick to go. Tikki knew that Marinette's parent's knew it was more than a sickness but they were understanding so decided to let her stay home.

Marinette was fast asleep and Tikki knew school was in an hour Tikki took a deep breathe and flew up to Marinette.

 _It now or never_ Tikki thought.

"Marinette." Tikki whispered to Marinette but she didn't wake. Tikki took in another deep breathe before continuing. "Marinette wake up." Tikki said a little louder this time the young girl moved a little not waking up. "Marinette!" Tikki said as loud as she could as Marinette sat up quickly still sleepy and confused.

"W-what..Who..Huh?!" Marinette said confused as Marinette look at the time and groaned and laid back in bed. Tikki sighed and looked at her chosen with a small frown.

"Aren't you going to school?" Tikki asked Marinette who looked at the ceiling.

"No Tikki." Marinette said as she sighed and closed her eyes. Tikki frowned and looked at Marinette's phone.

 _Alya_ Tikki thought as there was many missing messages,calls,voice mails from her wielder's friend.

 _She must be worried_ Tikki thought as she flew in front of Marinette's face.

"Marinette if you don't go to school at least call Alya she's worried about you." Tikki said as Marinette sighed sadly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Marinette said with a frown.

"You're talking to me right now." Tikki said to Marinette as Marinette for the first 4 days gave a small smile.

"You got me there Tikki." Marinette said. Tikki smiled because she gotten her chosen to smile it made Tikki happy.

Marinette sat up and looked at the clock once more as she looked at Tikki. Marinette bit her lip,sighing before laying back in bed.

"I'll go to school tomorrow Tikki I promise." Marinette said closing her eyes again and quickly fell asleep.

Tikki sighed and flew down to Marinette's desk where a plate of cookies sat. Tikki smiled as she began to eat and eventually all the cookies were gone and Tikki fell asleep from all the cookies she ate.

It was nighttime the moon blocked by gray clouds and Marinette woke up from a nightmare Marinette took a deep breathe as she felt slightly shaken from the dream. Marinette calmed herself down as she went down to her desk and gave small smile when she saw Tikki sleeping on the plate with cookie crumbs.

Marinette sighed picking up Tikki carefully not to wake her as Marinette placed Tikki on a pillow.

As Marinette made way to her desk her eyes landed on where her diary was placed she sighed. Marinette carefully took the diary in her hands as she opened it. Marinette began to read what she wrote that day that she broke. She knew she shouldn't be reading but couldn't find herself to stop reading.

As she read on each word written down in the book was a stab to the heart. Marinette's pain was out of control her sadness took over unnoticed by her. Marinette locked everything bit of love in her heart to the darkest,coldest part of her heart.

Love now slowly replaced with sadness,hatred,bitterness it was like poison slowly dripping into not only her heart but soul. The darkness wrapped around her until she suffocated in her own sadness and misery.

Marinette didn't noticed the tears that rolled off her cheeks as Marinette felt herself become once again weak. Marinette collapsed on the floor to let the tears fall freely.

Marinette cried as she clutched the diary to her chest wanting nothing more to be able to forget everything that happened .

Marinette was broken she was utterly torn into pieces she was now a shattered soul that will slowly mend through the pain.

It was to much for Marinette lose in her thoughts she didn't hear the flapping noise that entered her room. Once she discovered the noise it was too late the creature that possess that noise came closer to her and closer. Finally the dark winged creature landed on her diary that she had holding.

Tikki,well she was sleeping so deeply the cries of her chosen didn't wake her as for Marinette she knew the voice that spoke in her mind the voice that she never thought she'll hear in her own mind. Marinette might be Ladybug but she was scared she felt fear wash all over in her.

 _`Catastrophe I am Hawkmoth and I have heard your cries of help`_

Marinette froze as the cold voice made her shiver knowing what was about to happen.

 _Hawkmoth_ Marinette's mind whispered in her mind coldly.

 _`Catastrophe you have shed to many tears and I think I could help you with that,wouldn't you agree?`_

"N-no I d-don't" Marinette choked out quietly as she found herself trembling in the cold,dark room.

 _`Ah trying to be strong during your weakest moments are we now`_

Marinette sat alone in the dark with the diary che held tightly as her enemy whispered in her mind a tear rolled down her cheek .

 _`Let me help you_ _pick up all those broken pieces I'll give you the power to bring chaos and disaster wherever you go but you have to bring me the miraculous do we have a deal`_

* * *

 **Me: *Hides under blankets popcorn scattered all over the floor***

 **Let it all out.**

 **Breathe in and out.**

 **So now that we all calm down.**

 **Me:Oh great a cliffhanger I love those *sarcastic tone*great,great. *eye twitches in annoyance***

 **Me: Oh well shit what have I done nope,no not going to deal with this today not today you hear me.**

 **Me:*sighs*Bye!**

 **Me: *Runs out the door as quick as possible ***

 **Please review! It encourages me to keep writing! :)**

 **Until next time my little stars! *winks***

 **~ Colorful Universe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for those who favorite or followed this story!Love the support!**

 **A lot of the reviews ask what happened to make Marinette sad and upset.**

 **This chapter will answer all the amazing peeps who reviewed. you ready?**

 **There may be spelling errors!**

 **Alright then thanks** **once again for the support!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Flashbacks and tears**

"I hate her!" Marinette whispered as she ran to the closes bathroom tears threated to come out. Marinette made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind her locking the door. Marinette needed to breathe she needed to let all of it out.

Marinette took deep breathes as she looked at the mirror and saw the tears roll down. She let out a deep breathe she didn't know she was holding Marinette looked back at her own reflection and slowly back away until her back hit the cold,tile wall.

Marinette let the tears fall down as she sunk down to the ground. Marinette hid her teary face with her trembling hands and let out quiet sobs.

Tikki opened the purse and was surprise that she saw Marinette crying alone in the bathroom. Tikki frowned as she flew to comfort her chosen as Marinette trembled slightly.

 _I heard voices earlier I wonder if something happened that made Marinette upset but what_ Tikki thought to herself as she flew on Marinette's knee causing Marinette to look up.

"Tikki are you okay?" Marinette asked surprised but her voice was broken and full of sadness. Tikki blinked and looked up at Marinette as Tikki shook her tiny head up and down .

"I fine Marinette but the real question is are you alright?" Tikki asked with a frown as concern dripped in her small voice.

"I'm fine Tikki don't worry about it." Marinette said in a whisper as she gave a sad sigh looking away from Tikki. Tikki frown as she looked at Marinette and how Marinette's eyes filled with new tears.

"Marinette everything is going to be okay I promise." Tikki said trying to cheer up Marinette in anyway.

" Tikki I don't know what I did to her to deserve this," Marinette said as she began to shaky more violently with sadness and anger. "I hate her,I hate her and I will never forget what she did for that I will forever hate her." Tikki's eyes widen as Marinette spoke every word full of hatred and coldness something Tikki never heard Marinette's voice that way before.

"Marinette listen to what you're saying this isn't you this is the girl I know." Tikki said as she flew up to Marinette face as tears fell.

 _What am I saying this isn't me_ Marinette thought as she looked up at Tikki and gave a watery smile.

"You're right Tikki this isn't me I don't know hat got in to me." Marinette said looking at the floor in shame.

" Marinette whatever happened everything will be fine you just have to keep smiling and stay positive." Tikki said as Marinette shook her head and smiled looking at her Kwami and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"You're right Tikki everything will be okay as long as I'm positive." Marinette said as Marinette gently stroked Tikki's head with her finger then placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

" Come on Tikki I think it's time for me to go back." Marinette said with a small smile open her purse as Tikki dove in.

"That's the spirit Marinette!" Tikki said cheerfully as Marinette close her purse and took a deep breathe. Marinette walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it as she walked quietly back to class.

 _Stay positive everything will be okay just stay positive_ Marinette thought as she reached the classroom. But only to stop when she heard voices coming from in the room she knew who the voices belonged to.

"Children please calm down can you explain what happened." Marinette heard the teacher say calmly.

"This brat over here made Marinette run out of the class in tears!" Marinette heard Alya scream as she heard a dramatic gasp.

" Who you are you to talk to me like that don't you know who I am?" Marinette heard a demanding voice that belonged to Chloe. Marinette bit her lip to keep the tears from falling.

" Of course everyone knows who you are Chloe you have akumatized many people Chloe and I swear if Marinette gets akumatized because of this I will kill you." Alya said in an angry voice.

" You're threating me how dare you!" Chloe yelled as they both began to yell at each other again the teacher tried to calm them down. Marinette couldn't breathe flashbacks of what happened appeared in her mind as she turned and ran. Marinette ran away from the school ,Alya, Chloe and Adrien.

As Marinette ran Tikki opened the purse and looked around to see that Marinette was definitely not in her class.

"Marinette I thought you were going to go back to class."Tikki as with a frown.

"I can't not today Tikki I just can't." Marinette said biting her lip as tears formed in her eyes. Marinette ran until she was at the bakery she ran up to her room ignoring her parents in the process. Marinette trembled as she sat on her chair.

Marinette looked at her diary that sat on her desk she grabbed it slowly turning it to a blank page. Marinette held a pencil as she began move as she pour her whole day into her diary. Tikki flew out of the purse and frown looking at her chosen once again broken.

"Tikki can you please leave me alone to think and write." Marinette whispered broken as Tikki sighed sadly and turned around.

"Alright Marinette." Tikki said as she flew down to let her wielder to think alone. Marinette closed her eyes shut as the flashbacks came in and she had to admit it hurt to remember. Marinette bit her lip to prevent the tears to fall she bit her lip until she could taste her own blood. Then the tears that Marinette held began to fall without warning.

 _Stay positive,stay positive_ Marinette thought over and over again as she tried to calm down but it was no use. The whole memory came crashing in once it began there was no stopping it.

 _Flashback:_

 _The school bell rung as everyone hurried on to their classes not wanting to get mark late Marinette walked in the class room finally she wasn't late to class. As Marinette tried to make her way up the steps she was greeted by Alya as she turns to greet her a blond nightmare had a different idea._

 _Chloe thought that making Marinette fall and get a picture of it would be hilarious as Marinette passed by Chloe stuck her leg out as Mariette tripped over it._

 _Chloe began to laugh as she saw the shocked face that Marinette was wearing as she preprepared to take a photo. Marinette gasped in surprise as Alya's eyes grew wide opened as she watched her slowly fall. Marinette closed her eyes as she waited for the hard ground but nothing came._

 _Marinette only felt a gentle hand take hold of her right wrist as light tug on her arm with cause her to stayed balanced. As Marinette opened her opened her eyes she was greeted by Adrien who stared at her with concern._

" _Are you okay Marinette?" Adrien asked Marinette as Marinette felt her face heat up when she noticed Adrien's hand still on her wrist._

" _F-fine totally o-okay I-I'm great." Marinette managed to say as Adrien chuckled._

" _Oh good glad you're-"Adrien was was interrupted in mid-sentence because of a high screech that caused both of them to flinch. As Marinette turned to see Chloe standing there her hands to her hips and a angry face. Chloe stormed over to them and Marinette already knew what was coming._

" _Adrikins what do you think you're doing with her?" Chloe said pointing at Marinette who stood still._

" _I was just helping her nothing else." Adrien said looking at Chloe. Chloe huffed in anger before shaking her head back and forth._

" _Adrikins are you really that blind?" Chloe asked Adrien._

" _What do you mean I'm blind Chloe?" Adrien asked as Marinette stared at Chloe with wide eyes._

" _What I mean is that Maritrash over here has a pathetic crush on you I mean like she even has a chance unlike me of course." Chloe said rolling her eyes as Adrien looked at Marinette and all Marinette wanted to do is die of embarrassment. Before Adrien could respond to Chloe a new voice came in._

" _Who are you to say that it's none of your business." Alya said her voice filled with anger. Chloe laughed as she looked at Alya ._

" _Well since my daddy's the mayor everyone's business is mine so you can't do anything about it." Chloe said as Alya's eyes narrowed and her eye twitched._

" _Oh yeah watch me do something about it." Alya said as she was about to lung herself at Chloe only to be stopped by Nino._

" _You have no idea what you just did." Alya said trying to get out of Nino's grip. Chloe smirked and laughed._

" _Oh I think I know what I did I just revealed Maritrash stupid crush on my Adrikins." Chloe said as Adrien stepped in between of Alya and Chloe._

" _Chloe stop saying things like that Marinette doesn't look at me like that and neither do I so please stop." Adrien said looking back and forth at them as the arguments stopped. Chloe laughed as she pointed at Alya ._

" _I told you he'll never like her I mean who would she's just worthless she has no value."Chloe said as Alya's eyes fired up with rage._

 _`Chloe stop saying things like that Marinette doesn't look at me like that and neither do I so please stop` Marinette repeated in her mind over and over again as she looked at her friends and Chloe._

" _Why you little." Alya said her voice was cold like ice. Marinette bit her lip tears threated to fall and turned picking up her backpack and running out the door as the voices died away as she ran._

End of Flashback.

* * *

 **Aww look at Tikki trying to make Marinette feel, too bad it failed. *Smirks***

 **So yeah both of them[Adrien and Chloe] kinda made Marinette feel upset and sad. A broken heart oh poor thing but a perfect prey for an akuma don't you think. *Laughs and smiles wickedly***

 **Anyways feel free to guess what the next chapter is about if you come close or exact will gave a shout out in next chapter! :)**

 **Got questions or ideas I will answer in the author notes the best that I can so yeah! I'm opened for any. Review or Pm.**

 **Until next time my stars!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

 ***Hint next chapter's name -At last we Meet* Good luck! *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!Thanks for the support!**

 **Anyways this chapter has some action so yeah. Maybe spelling error cause no one's perfect.**

 **Guest- Congrats! You were right about Marinette meeting someone but it's not HawkMoth. But you were close! :) Also thanks for the nice words you are amazing!**

 **Scarlet gaurd101- Congrats!You are right about one one these things if I told then it will spoil Chapters!:) Thanks for the kind words you are wonderful.**

 **Izzy- :) Maybe there will be or maybe not. But I haven't decided yet. :) You are great! Thanks for the review!**

 **So anyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite thanks!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **And Review!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

* * *

Chapter 3- At last we meet

It was a cold night the city was silent at least that's what Marinette or should I say Catastrophe could get from her surroundings.

Catastrophe jumped on the roofs as the cold air hit her face she smiled at the sensation. Catastrophe stopped at the Eiffel Tower she sighed as she looked at the city and smirked wickedly.

By tomorrow morning I will have this city drowning in catastrophe Catastrophe thought to herself as her eyes glance on a black figure jumping down below from where she was.

Catastrophe eyes widen as the black figure came closer she knew exactly who the figure was.

Chat Noir Catastrophe thought bitterly as she jumped away from the Eiffel Tower as she hid in a dark corner.

It was easy for her to hide she was shadow her new outfit was designed for this. Catastrophe's outfit was pitch black to match her heart and soul.

She wore a leather like skirt and black tights with dark black high heel boots,and a leather long sleeve where the sleeve ended at her elbows,and her black mask, and finally a black cloak. The cloak was a bonus it helped to cover her face more than she needed and she had a bag around her shoulder with contain her diary.

Catastrophe's hair color didn't change but instead of pigtails her raven locks were loose as it curl at the tips,her skin was more pale than before, her eye's were a darker shade of blue,and her lips were a bloody shade of red and her fingernails were painted black.

Catastrophe eyes followed the dark hero as he landed on a roof looking around as for something or more like someone.

As Chat Noir looked around the city seemed to be quiet though it wasn't a bad thing but there hasn't been an akuma attack in a long time.

But something didn't seem right he was sure he saw someone standing on the Eiffel Tower but once he arrived there was no one was he imagining it. Chat Noir sighed as he tried to contact Ladybug for their daily patrol but nothing.

Why isn't she responding Chat Noir thought to himself as a gentle yet cold breeze blow his direction he shivered. Chat Noir began to jump from roof to roof as he heard a noise that sounded a lot like a gun fire he turned to the direction where the noise came from.

Catastrophe heard the noise as she saw Chat Noir run towards where it came from she hesitated for a moment but something in her sensed danger. Catastrophe didn't know when she started moving all she knew was that someone,somewhere was in trouble and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Chat Noir arrived to where he heard the noise it came from a bank. Chat Noir landed on the roof as he peeked through the large glass windows not noticing a figure following him.

In the bank there was a robbery it looked like the 2 thieves were armed as there was 6 people tight up with rope. Chat Noir carefully found a way in without the thieves noticing as both of them were too busy threatening the hostages.

Catastrophe hide far from where Chat Noir was but she slowly watched him curiously.

"Just tell me the damn combination!" The thief yelled at one of the bankers who trembled in fear for their life.

"Not even a please have you got no matters." A voice said as the thieves turned around their eyes widen.

"Chat Noir." One of the thefts said as the hostages silently cheered.

"The one and only." Chat Noir said as he step closer to the thieves. Catastrophe looked as her eyes meet the eyes of the hostages their eyes widen as she held her finger to her lips to signal them to stay silent. Catastrophe's eyes wondered around as she smiled as she stopped her eyes landed on handcuffs.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot." The thief said as he pointed the gun in Chat Noir direction. Chat Noir eyed the gun carefully as he looked at the thief who was slightly trembling. Chat Noir knew that the thief won't dare to shoot him or anyone for that case.

"We don't have to get so violent do we now." Chat Noir said as he began to walk forward carefully as the gun in the thief's hand began to tremble more.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot." The thief said.

"We both know that's not true." Chat Noir said calmly. As Chat Noir tried to reason with the thief he didn't see the other theft sneak behind him. Catastrophe ran about as she saw Chat Noir being pointed at with a gun by one of the thefts. She smiled at the scene making her stop what she was doing to enjoy the show.

If the theft shoots him it'll be easy to take his miraculous away from him Catastrophe thought wickedly but something in her told her that it was wrong so when she saw the second thief behind Chat Noir ready to lung a knife in his hand she ran to tackle the thief.

The thief never saw her coming but she tackled him landing with a loud Thump causing Chat Noir turn around. Chat Noir turned as he heard a loud sound much to his surprise he saw the thief on the floor a figure pinning him down on the ground.

Who is that Chat Noir asked himself as the figure seemed to have taken something the thief was holding. Chat noir's eyes widen as he saw the figure put the knife behind their back holding the theft by his neck. Catastrophe placed the knife behind her back chuckling as the thief's eyes find with fear.

She held the theft down by his neck then tossing the knife away from them taking out the handcuffs from her bag. Placing the handcuffs on him she grabbed him by his collar banging his head on the cold tile ground with a loud Thud.

I don't like competition Catastrophe thought getting off of the thief who laid unconscious on the ground standing up brushing herself. Chat noir eyed the figure trying to get a better look but the figure gasp making him turn eyes widen at what he saw.

A loud sound filled the air. The screams of the hostages filled the room and another sound.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sound of a bullet being shot.

* * *

 **Oh My God!**

 **The bullet may have been shot in a certain direction. *Smirks***

 **So let me clear up the name of this Chapter `At last we meet` Marinette now Catastrophe has never "Meet" Chat noir before but Marinette/Ladybug has but she doesn't know she's Ladybug. So there for this is the first time Catastrophe has meet Chat Noir and She has been waiting since She was akumatized.**

 **Anyway's hope you enjoy and review.**

 **Remember I will answer back if questions/Ideas.**

 **Well,that's all I'm out.**

 **~Colorful Universe**


End file.
